


entwined

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [19]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Drabble, Hurt, Injury, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: entwine: verb (used with or without object), en·twined, en·twin·ing. to twine with, about, around, or together.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: POI Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246142
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	entwined

Blood sluggishly crept out from beneath John’s body and formed a pool that grew with each breath he took. Where obstacles diverted the flow, crimson tendrils branched off in other directions and new patterns emerged. Distractedly, John watched this. He knew he needed to get moving before he no longer could. His first attempt to stand had failed. He readied himself to try again. John pressed one hand to his wound, but before he could place his other hand on the wall for leverage, Harold was by his side, arm around his shoulders for support and fingers entwined with his.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dwelling on the word entwine for a while and what it could mean in the POI universe.


End file.
